Lucky
by PandaDoll1997
Summary: Terezi is sick with a cold, leaving her totally blind. Karkat x Terezi. Teen for Karkats' language. R&R please!


Terezi huddled under her blanket in an attempt to stay warm. She pawed around her bed, trying to locate her scalemate. The white dragon was nowhere to be found. The troll sighed. Maybe it was on the other side of the bed. She reached a little too far and tumbled off the bed. She flailed her arms uselessly. Tumbling horns over heels, she sprawled out in her pile of scalemates. Any of which could have been the one she was looking for. Grabbing the nearest one, she sniffed it. Nothing. Not even the slightest scent could be detected. She couldn't even inhale through her nose, it was so full of snot. Terezi angrily threw the dragon. Who knows where it went. Thanks to this awful human sickness that Dave referred to as "a cold", Terezi was left without her sense of taste or her sense of smell. She was now totally blind.

She was at Roses' house under the watchful eye of the self proclaimed Dr. Lalonde, who had successfully penned up the troll in her basement. As much as the troll girl hated it, Terezi didn't have much of a chance of escape. She couldn't tell black from white now, let alone where the walls were and were not. Rose had been kind enough to bring all her scalemates to her as comfort items, as well as her computer. The computer was useless to Terezi since she had no way to sense what she was typing.

It was terribly cold on the floor, even with all the scalemates under her. The libra debated whether she should try and get back into bed. She stood up, took two steps in some direction before she proceeded to trip over another scalemate, possibly the same one she had just threw. She smacked her head on a wall. Her head throbbed, but she didn't think she was bleeding. Terezi groaned and curled up into a ball. Maybe she could just sleep off the sickness. Just sleep until she could "see" again. Maybe...

"What the hell are you doing?"

Terezi nearly jumped out of her skin. Damn human cold sickness. Couldn't smell when people were approaching. She couldn't smell who the person was either. She recognized the voice to be a males', but this goddamned disease also impaired her hearing. The libra rubbed her nose and faced the general direction of the voice. "I... I fell out of bed looking for my scalemate..." she mumbled embarrassedly. The person sighed. He walked over and put his arms under Terezi's and half dragged, half carried her to the bed. Terezi squirmed under her blankets once again. The person walked to the other side of the bed. "Jegus Terezi, you're as fucking helpless as a newly hatched grub..." he mumbled. Karkat.

"What dragon-doll thing were you looking for?" the cancer growled. Terezi laid her head on her pillow, wincing as she hit the tender spot on her head. "The white one. And they're called scalemates, not dragon-doll things."

"Whatever." The cancer rolled his eyes. She could hear Karkat walk around looking for the desired scalemate. He picked up something and threw it at Terezi. "It was right where you were you stupid- is this blood? What the hell- are you bleeding?"

She touched her forehead. It was extremely sore and slightly swollen, but she hadn't realized she was bleeding. "Uh.. yeah, I guess I am," she muttered. She felt the bed move slightly as Karkat sat next to her. He placed his hand on her cheek as he tried to get a better look at the cut. His hand was cold on her feverish face. She blushed a little. Karkat narrowed his eyes. "Let me go find Lalonde. She'll clean you up."

He got up and left. Terezi sighed and rolled over. She felt so weak. Maybe she could get some more sleep in before he came back. She shivered. The libra was under two blankets, and she still felt as though she were laying on ice. She curled up with her scalemate next to her. The troll could hear people upstairs, although she had no idea who. She shut her eyes and tried for sleep.

Upstairs, Karkat looked around for Rose. She was supposed to be looking after Terezi, but she couldn't be found. _What the hell is the point of having Rose watch Terezi if she's not around to take care of her? _he thought. Karkat went into the other room and saw Sollux sitting on the couch watching some TV program about twins that were seperated at birth. When he saw Karkat, the gemini smiled. "Thup douchebag?" Sollux said with his annoying lisp. Karkat bit back a comeback and focused on what he needed to do. "Have you seen Lalonde?" he asked. "Terezi's bleeding and she's supposed to be watching her, but I can't find her."

"Nope, thorry bro," he replied. Then he smiled again. "Why are you tho worried about Terezi all of a thudden? Ooooh, are you returning to your old feelingth about her?" He laughed. Karkat blushed. "N-no! Terezi's just a friend. Can't a guy be concerned about his friends?"

Solluxs' smile widened. "You totally have red feelings for her! Haha!" He laughed some more. "Terezi and Karkat thitting in a tree! K-I-ETH-ETH-I-N-G!" the gemini sang.

Karkats' face turned bright red from his blushing. "Shut the fuck up _Thollux_!" he growled at him.

Sollux smirked, but stopped his teasing. "Fine, fine. Whatever then. No, I haven't theen Lalonde. Jutht clean up Terezi yourthself. You should probably take her temperature too, in cathe she hath the flu." The gemini smiled evilly again. "Jutht don't let it get out of hand Karkat. No thloppy making-out or you'll get thick too!" He laughed again.

Karkat hurled a DVD case at Sollux. He turned and left him, yelling over his shoulder, "Go fuck yourself!" The troll grabbed a box of band-aids out of the medicine cabinet, as well as a thermometer and a rag. He wet the rag with cold water from the sink. With a final glare at the lisped troll, he went back downstairs to take care of Terezi.

A few minutes later, Karkat tromped back down the stairs. He sat on the edge of the bed. He pressed a cold cloth to Terezis' forehead and started to wipe off the blood not so gently. She winced and shied away. The cancer growled. "Would you stop wriggling like a fucking grub?"

"You're hurting me, though," Terezi pouted. Karkat sighed and continued to clean her forehead, a little more gently this time. After he wiped off the blood and put a number of band-aids on the cut, he took the troll girls temperature. Karkat said she had a fever, but Terezi felt like she was made of ice. She shivered some more. Terezi rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. She was half way asleep when she felt Karkat move. She grabbed his wrist. "Don't go yet, Karkat..." she whispered. "Just stay 'till I'm asleep again..."

Karkat blushed a little when Terezi grabbed him. He sat on the edge of the bed again. The libras' grip on his arm loosened as she drifted off. She started shivering again. Karkat put his feet up so that he was laying parallel to the sick troll. Terezi snuggled closer to him. "I'm cold, Karkat," she mumbled. "Is there another blanket?"

The troll got up and grabbed the last blanket off of the shelf. He draped the blanket across the blind troll before sitting next to her again. She scooted up and draped her arm across Karkats' waist, resting her head on his chest. The cancer blushed deeply, his face turning bright red. The libra resumed shivering.

Karkat put one arm around Terezis' shoulder, and rested his other arm on hers in an attempt to keep her from shivering more. Her shivering stopped after a few minutes. She sighed quietly. Karkat leaned down and softly kissed her head. Terezi buried her head deeper into the cancers' shirt. Karkat pulled her closer, then did something that was very unusual for him: he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Sollux and Karkat were sick with the same disease that Terezi had. Sollux was being taken care of by Aradia and Fefari, while Karkat stayed with Terezi. She giggled at how pitiful the cancer was. The blind troll smiled and laid on the bed next to him in the same manner he had for the libra when she was sick. Karkat glared at her from underneath his blanket. "You're lucky I love you Terezi, or I'd kill you for incubating this sickness."

To that, Terezi smiled and said "I love you too Karkat."


End file.
